Chris's Family
by acelili
Summary: Chris was taken from his family at a young age and has no memory of them. He is now in med school, has friends, a wife, children, a happy and full life. Until his past comes back. Chris has to learn to deal with the family that he left behind. Chris/OC
1. Chocolate Milk

_This is just a small taster of my story. I love Chris and think he is a amazing character. I also think he is one off those people that their life is hard and thing doesn't always work out for them. My story is about Chris getting everything he not only wanted but needs. _

_Declaimer: Trust me if I owned Charmed. Chris would be in it a lot more. _

_Plot: Chris was taken from his family at a young age and has no memory of them. He is now in med school, has friends, a wife, children, a happy wife. Until his past comes back. Chris/OC _

The sun welcomed the new day, by shining directly at Chris' eyes, he opened his piercing green eyes and the first thing he saw was his brunette beauty, his reason for living, his angel, his savour, his wife, Lorelai Halliwell. Chris looked at his beautiful wife and could not help but wonder how he got so lucky, to have a wife like Laura. They had been married for four and a half years, they had gotten married on Laura sixteenth birthday, some may say they were too young and grew up to fast, that may be true, but one thing you could never doubt was the love that these two shared, it was a true romance, they were sole mates.

Chris lay stroking her hair, when her grey eyes opened. "Good morning" She smiled, she loved waking up to her husband.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Very, I could stay in bed all day, with you"

"I have no complaints about staying in bed all day" Chris said as kissed her softly on the lips, unfortunately they kiss was interrupted by a little voice, " Ew, gross! Daddy"

Chris turned around to see his three year old daughter standing by the bed holding her toy dog. "You think kissing gross do you?" The little girl nodded "Well then you leave my no choice" with that Chris grabbed her lifted her up on to bed and started planting sloppy kisses all over her and blowing raspberry on her tummy.

"Daddy...Stop!" the little girl screamed. Chris stopped and she snuggled in between her mom and dad.

"Daddy, I'm hungry"

"Should we get dressed and go and out for breakfast" Chris suggested.

"Or..." Laura said to her daughter, "...we could get Daddy to make his famous chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate sauce. What do you think Nia?"

" Pancakes! Pancakes!" Nia said as she stood up and jumped on the bed, laura laughed.

"Pancakes, it is" Chris smiled, as he got out of bed "Want to help me Pip?"

Nia ran into her fathers arms and he carried her into the kitchen.

"What should we have to drink with our breakfast ?" Chris asked his daughter knowing the answer already.

"Chocolate milk!" the hyper 4 year old yelled happily.

"Chocolate milk in is" Chris said as he smiled at his little girl.

" Look who's up" Laura said as she walked in with a baby boy in her arms.

"Hey, Dylan"Chris said as he took him from laura's arms, and held him close. "There my big boy, i can't believe your almost one now"

"Daddy, breakfast time. Chocolate chip pancakes"

"Sorry baby" Chis apologised as he gave Dylan back to his mother. "I'll make them now"

"And Don't forget the chocolate milk" Nia reminded her daddy.

Chocolate chip pancakes with Chocolate sauce and Chocolate milk" Laura said, "Don't you think that might be just a bit too much Chocolate"

"NEVER" Nia yelled.

Laura and Chis smiled at their daughter and her love of chocolate.

* * *

_That's it guys chapter one is over, done. How do we think it went? Good? Bad? Ugly?_

_Now since I spent time and energy writing that and you spent time and energy reading it, I think we both deserve a nice little comment or Review, don't you think?_

_If you do Review, I will take in anything you have in to account and it may end up in my story and you will get a nice little thank you message. Also I am currently planning out this story and I need to come up with some people- friends a of chris and laura. Also a may bring the Charmed one's kids into it. So I need names and something about them Eg. Kurt, 25, is from france and loves dogs. _

_Love you all_

_Acelili_

_Ps. Charlotte did you like it ? [bet she never read it :( ]_


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

I would like to start off by thanking everyone for all my lovely reviews they mean a lot to me.

The main question asked was why is Chris' name Halliwell. Good point. For me it is him, I can't think of him as anything else, to me he is Christopher Halliwell. So I wrote it with out thinking. When crlncyln, Dan, mitali and x5 – 452 and 494 brought it up, it got me thinking about it and I now will be including it in the plot. Thanks.

Adorereading also said about Chris having a british accent, well I am british, but charmed is American, so a try and write American, you know put Mom not Mum, stuff like that, but with Chris I may add some small english tones.

x5 – 452 and 494 asked some good questions, I was going to message him/her, but I though my other readers ( have have readers :D) might want the answers.

Firstly Chris knows about magic and his powers, this will be explained later one, how and why he know. This fic is about family and Chris dealing with his past, but may have some levels of magic in, but will mainly be about the people who happen to have magic, not magical people. Which I think it true to the show.

You will find out later why Chris was taken later on.

Chris and his wife, Laura were in the same year at school, but Chris is birthday is the 16th november and Laura's is the the june. They are both 20.

The fic is set in new york city.

Thank you for all of you reviews they are the reason you are getting this update.

Question: would you rather wait longer and have longer updates or get them every week but be shorter ?

Now I think you want your chapter

…..

After breakfast. They decided to spend the day at the park. Summer was soon to be over and chris would be back at school. So this was one of the last days the family would get to spend together, carefree. Dylan was asleep in his pram, Laura sat on the bench next to him, while she watched Chris push Nia on the swings.

"Higher Daddy, Higher." the young girl yelled happily to her father. Chris obeyed his daughters command and pushed her higher.

"Chris..." Laura warned. Chris rolled his eyes at his wife and her overprotectiveness toward their children, but he grabbed Nia out the swing set and walked over to his wife and son.

"Mommy did you see how high I went?" Nia asked her mother, "I nearly touched the sky".

"You went very high, Mommy thought you were going to get hurt" Laura said to her daughter, but was looking at her husband, who just had a goofy smile on his face.

"Mommy, I could never get hurt with Daddy" Nia told her mother.

Laura had to admit that Chris would do anything to protect her and their children. One thing Chris has never been able to leave behind is his need to save people. It was just the person he was, sometimes she would look at him and it would look to have all the problems of the world on his shoulders. Today however Laura looked at Chris and saw a carefree happy father and that made her smile.

"Let's go and get some ice cream" Chris Suggested, "What flavour do you want Pip ?

"Chocolate!" Nia answered.

"And you my love, Banana ice cream."

"You know me so well." Laura said as she started to push the pram towards the ice cream shop.

…...

Chris was sat in bed reading a bed time story to his daughter. Laura had just fed Dylan and he was not fast asleep in his room, she was now watching Chris read to their daughter who was trying so hard to keep her eyes open and hear the end of the story. "And they lived happily every after, the end" Chris looked down to see her close her eyes and say in a small voice, "Love you, Daddy"

"And I love you Pip" Chris said softly as he got up and kissed her for head. As he turned to walk out the room, he saw his wife stood at the door.

"Dylan go down okay ?" Chris asked as, he put his arm around her waist and they walked to the kichen.

"Yeah, he was tired out" Laura said as she pored two glasses of Red wine and handed one to Chris.

"To Family" Chris toasted.

"To Family" Laura echoed.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Mrs. Halliwell? "

"I don't believe you have Mr. Halliwell".

"Well I do, Lore. I love you with all my heart. You make me happier than I ever thought possible, you gave me, my family." Chris said as he held her close to him.

"I love you too, Baby" Laura said as she kissed him tenderly, "Dance with me"

"Always" With a wave of his hand the CD started playing 'The way you look tonight'. The couple then began to gently sway with the music, completely in love with one another and the moment they were sharing. Chris began to softly sing along in her ear, Laura could not help getting goosebumps

at the sound of his' tender voice.

I know it's short but I just want you to get a real feel of their life and how settled they are. The next few chapters are when you start to get to know more about what happened to Chris and meet some of the people who are in his life.

Reviews are awesome, so if you review you became awesome, or add to you awesomeness:)

Acelili

Ps. Still not read it Bugs


	3. Shadow of Family

**Here is a longer chapter. I'm a updating now and I will be once more before Christmas, unless I get loads and loads of reviews I won't be updating till end of december depending on if the magic of Christmas inspires me or not, if not it will be early January. **

**In the next few chapters you will read about new people, friends and family of Chris and Laura's. Let me know if you think I should upload, there full names and a bit about them-what they are like, look like, how they met Chris and Laura. **

**My only other thing is a lot of you (out of the 13 reviews) asked questions, which I loved. But you will find out the full story of what happened later one. When Chris meets his old family. **

**I do not have anyone cheeking my Fic and lately my FFB (fanfiction buddy, Charlotte or Bunny) Will not even read my fic and I have not beta. So I'm sorry for my grammar. **

* * *

The next day Laura was out shopping for new clothes for the kids. Her brother and his new girlfriend were watching Dylan, and Nia was at daycare. She hated dropping Nia off at day care three days a week, but she new her daughter had to socialize with others. Dylan loved spending time with his uncle Tommy, but she was still reluctant to let him out of her sight, Tom had begged her to let Dylan come to him for a few hours.

She missed Chris a lot now summer was over and he was back at med school, she new this was a hard time for their family financially with Chris not earning, and her being a freelancer writer, with two growing kids. She wished they didn't have to live in a crappy three bed room apartment where the kids had tiny rooms and no room to run and play. She wished they could have a big house out side of new york so the kids could grow up with space to run and play. They would have that one day. Chris and her had dreamed of this life ever since they were sixteen year old newly weds with the world at their feet, now four years later, with two kids and just getting buy with the money Strobe and Mary had given them as a wedding present, they were still dreaming.

She packed up the car with the clothes for the kids and drove to her brothers flat.

"Tommy!" Laura yelled as she bang the front door. "Come on, i'm going to late picking up Nia!"

" Sorry Ly Ly" Tom said as he opened the door, with Dylan on his hip.

"Gama" Dylan said reaching towards his mother.

Laura smiled at her son and quickly took him from Tom's arms. "Hey baby-boo. Mommy missed you today. Did you have fun with Uncle Tommy"

" Yeah," Tom answered for him, "We went to the park!"

"The Park! You better not have pushed him to high on the swings!"

"Relax_ mom, _he's fine" Tommy told her.

"He better be, or you'll run home to mommy telling her how you mean little sister hurt you" Laura threatened darkly.

"Okay, okay. Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"No i've got to go get Nia from day care, but you're coming tomorrow night for dinner? Right?" Laura asked while she kissed Dylan who was getting bored and hungry.

"Is Chris cooking?" Laura nodded, "Then I wound't miss it!"

"Okay, see you bro"

…...

Chris arrived home late that night to find Laura leaving about to go into Nia's room with some chocolate milk.

"Hey" she greeted happily. "Your home late again"

"It will all worth it when your married to a doctor and live in a nice big house and can buy all the shoes you want" Chris told her as he gave he a tender kiss.

"You can't buy my love" she told him playfully

"I already have you love don't I, Baby?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah you do!"

"Therefore, if i bought you a big house and lots of shoes I would just me showing my love for you" Chris told knowing he had won.

"I do love it when you buy me 'I love you shoes''" Laura giggled.

"I know you do" Chris said as she took the chocolate milk off her, "mind if I take it and say good night"

"Sure, but don't get her hyper"

Laura walked into the kitchen and pored them both a glass of red wine. She then sat in tiny living room, which was full of toys and clothes and waited for Chris to join her.

"Hey babe, I cheeked on Dylan he fast asleep" Chris said as he walked in and she handed him the wine. "How was your day?"

"Good, Dylan spent the day with Tommy, who's coming to dinner tomorrow. I bought some new clothes for the kids and got some food shopping, and I picked up that book you need, I also cleaned up not that your can tell, much" Laura told and then took a large sip of wine. "How was your day?"

"It's was good, I just can't believe how lucky I am to get a beautiful and loving wife like you" Chris told her. "I'm blessed with a amazing family"

Laura paused and looked at him, then she reluctantly asked him, "Do you miss them Chris? Your parent? Your family?"

Chris stood up and walked to the kichen, "You'r my family now."

"Chris.."Laura said as she followed him, " They were your family."

"Baby, I can barely remember them" Chris told her with a sad smile.

"But you miss them" Laura told him, " I know you do"

"It's weird, the idea of them is there. A shadow of them is there, I just can't see them clearly." Chris told her, "Besides I have everything I ever wanted right here. A beautiful wife, awesome children, great friends, and the possibility of a great job.I have a good life, Lore, you've made life good for me"

"Thank you Chris" Laura smiled at him.

**This was an eight page chapter but I decided to split it into two parts so if you review lots and lots and if I get lots of feedback you can have the other five pages. **

**Merry Christmas :) (I hate it when people put holiday greetings because if someone reads your story months later, it is not longer said holliday**

**REVIEW!**

**Acelili **


	4. Dinner Party

Hello readers, i'm updating. Before Christmas, and have just written I think chapter 7. I don't have 5 or 6 yet, so. I like Chapter seven though and think you will as well.

In this chapter you get to meet and see Chris' friends and family. I don't know how well it is written as my Friend and basic Beta, will not read it though and it is making me sad. Anyway is it is hard to tell who is who let me know i'll make it clearer.

The next day Laura was playing with Dylan in the front room, while Chris was cooking with Nia in the kichen. When she hurt a crash, she quickly put Dylan in his playpen, that took up most of the small room and ran into the tiny kitchen.

" What happen ?" Laura asked panicked, "Are you okay? Was it a warlock ?"

Chris laughed, "Calm down, I just dropped a plate, we're both fine."

"Fine, mommy" Nia told her mother who smiled at her brightly.

"Okay, Chris everyone will be here in a moment,"

"The chickens cooking. Everything will be ready in around half an hour" Chris smiled at her.

Laura was about to say something when the door bell rang. "I'll get it"

"Say hello to Bushy for me" Chris called after all.

Laura opened the door to a young girl around the age of twenty, she was around 5'8, bright blue eyes and brown brushy hair that had been casually tired back but bits of hair had fallen out and were now outlining her beautiful features. She was wearing a short black dress with small white dots on it, that she pulled off perfectly. She walks in and gives Laura hug.

"How's you doing, sweetie" she asked smiling brightly.

"I'm good, you look very nice, too nice for a meal with friends you see every week, I mean Ashy has come is sweats before!" Laura told her.

"I had a lunch time...date" She said walking out of the tiny hall way into the just as small living room, "There's the most handsome boy of the world" she said picking Dylan up and kissing him all of his face.

"What about me, Bushy!" Chris yelled from the kitchen.

"Please Chris, you about as ugly as an troll!" she yelled back.

"Charlotte!" Laura joined in the yelling. "Who did you go on date with ?"

"His name was Jake" Charlotte told her. "I work with him, he's nice. I really like him. It's early days yet"

"Jake, ay?" Chris yelled "Do I need beat him up, threatened him?"

"No!" She yelled back to Chris in the kitchen. "I have two brothers I don't need another."

Door bell rang once again, "I'll get that" Laura said, getting up the coming back in with a middle age couple. The male was bald, short, tired, wearing a suit. The female was one of those people who aged well, she looked good, her once long blonde hair now short but stylish. Her eyed showed experience of her life. She was wearing a long red skirt and a black jumper. She was smiling brightly as she entered, holding her husbands hand. "Hello everyone"

"Hey Mary" Charlotte greeted. "Strobe"

"Hello dear" Mary greeted, Strobe nodded.

"Can we get this wine open?" Strobe said holding up a bottle of red wine.

"Sure Strobe" Laura smiled as she picked up the bottle opener she had ready and handing it too him.

Ding dong the door bell rang and Laura went to open the door, "Hey Ashy"

"Hello darlin'" a strong british accent said as he walked in with a three year old boy on his hip.

"Auntie Laura" he young boy smiled at Laura.

"Hey beautiful boy, want to come play with Nia."

"Nia!" the young boy echoed, as Laura took him off his father and walked into their crowed living room.

" Take my son away, it's fine Laura" Ashy said dramatically as he entered the living room, to see his son and Nia run off into Nia's bed room and slam the door, "Hello friends!"

"You alright, sweet-heart ?" Mary asked as he kissed her check and then shook Strobe's hand.

"I'm very well, Mary, My Love" he answered with a bright smile, "May a say you look stunning tonight"

"Ashford! Stop hitting on my wife" Strobe told him with a friendly smile.

"Never" he told Strobe, while send a wink that made Mary blush. "Charlie you looking amazing, baby-cakes"

"Charlotte, my name is Charlotte, and thanks Ash"

"Ash, my man" Chris walks in the room as he shakes his hand, put gets pulled into a hug.

"Hello Chris" Ash said in a strong british accent.

"Where's Tom?" Mary asked as Strobe sorted out drinks for everyone.

"He wouldn't be out Tommy, if he wasn't late" Laura sighed as she watch Charlotte play with Dylan and couldn't help thinking about Charlotte getting together with her brother, she knew however it was just wishful thinking that her brother would settle down and Charlotte could find the right guy.

"So Strobe how's the life of the wine king?" Chris asked, as Strobe handed him a glass on red wine.

"It's good, people always need a drink" Strobe told him, "There's a job for you right under me, if you want it Chris. The pay is excellent."

"Strobe, don't you think you've been asked me long enough to know the answer" Chris told him with a smile.

"Strobe!" Mary said sharply breaking away from play with Dylan with Charlotte, "You leave that boy alone. He's going to finish med school and become a brilliant Doctor"

"Yes dear" Strobe said back, but under his breath so only Chris could hear him, "The jobs there if you ever want it, son".

With that Strobe walked over to Mary, Charlotte and Dylan. Chris looked over to see his wife laughing with Tom and Ash. He decided to go and see how the food was doing. He could still hear the laughing from the front room. He loved these dinner they had once a week. Having all his family around him. Tom and Ash were like brothers to him, he loved them both. Tom he had known since he was 14, the same time he had met Laura. He had been a true big brother to him and helped fill a gap for Chris. Ash had done the same, he had always been there for Chris, in the three years he had known him. Nia and Ash's son Jack were best friends.

Mary and Strobe were parents to Chris. Mary was great, she was such a mother. She and Strobe had never had children though. They had taken him in when he was young boy and become like parents to him. Strobe was a strong man, he owned the biggest wine company in the world. He could be strong and hold himself together when everyone else is falling apart.

Charlotte was Laura's best friend and Chris loved how full of love and life she was.

"Chris how long with dinner be?" Laura asked.

"Not long now," Chris smiled.

"Good i'll take the kids up to the roof with Mary and Charlotte and leave the boys to help bring everything up. Tommy can meet us up there" Laura told him,

"okay sweetie"

One of the great things about Chris and Laura's apartment was it was on the top fall and therefore had access to the roof. It was the only way Chris and Laura could have dinner parties.

Fifteen minuets later, they were all sat on the roof on a long table, under the stars. Mary was feeding Dylan and Nia and Jack were laughing at Ash, who was pulling faces, while Chris and Laura were talking with Strobe.

"This chicken is great, Chris" Mary complemented.

"Yeah, it is babe." Laura agreed.

"Even Jack and Nia like it" Ash said as he stole some of Nia's dinner.

"Uncle Ash" Nia moaned. "It's wude to steal foooooood!"

Ash just stood his tong out, and Nia pouted, as she did, some of Ash's dinner orbed onto Nia's plate.

Nia liked this and started to giggle.

"Christopher!" Laura scolded, "No magic at the table!"

"It was Nia!" Chris defended himself.

"Was not!" Nia yelled.

"Chris?" Laura asked.

"Fine, sorry"Chris said dryly as he rolled his eyes, causing everyone to smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked to no one I particle but got an answer no the less.

"I really don't want to know what you and chris DO, sis".

"Uncle Tom!" Nia and Jack yelled as dylan clapped his hands.

"Hey everyone" Tom said sitting down next to Chris and Jack. "Sorry i'm late"

"Don't worry about it," Chris said as he orbed a plate in front of Tom.

"Chris!" Laura yelled, "No magic..."

"At Dinner, I know, but I really didn't want to go down stairs to get the food" Chris defended.

"So..." Strobe said, "How's the bar, Thomas?"

"It's good" Tom told me as he started to eat, "Business is going good, thinking of getting a new pool table, hired at new bartender, Missy. I have to tell you she is very flex..."

"Thomas! There are Children" Mary told him, pointing to Nia and Jack, who just look at their uncle Tom smiling innocently.

"So Lauren wrote anything good lately?" Charlotte asked, trying to get the subject off Tom's sex life.

"Yeah, i've just an article on living in the New York and the things the people don't get to see. I've sent to to the News papers. Hopefully one will print it." Laura told them as she ate.

"Someone will." Chris told her, "I've read it. It is some of her best work"

"I read you one in the daily news on the homeless, the other day that was really well done" Ash told her.

"Thank you Ash" Laura said blushing "Have you spoken to Bailey lately?"

"Yeah" he replied. "She says she will try and make it over for Chris' birthday and if she can't make it, then she will be here for Christmas for sure"

"That's good i've missed her" Chris said.

"How is the land down under?" Tom asked.

"She's says it's getting warmer. She send her love to you and the kids."

"It's would be nice to see her again" Mary said as he fed Dylan. "She's not been here since this little cutie was born."

"How long till Auntie Bay comes ?" Nia asked.

"If she comes for Daddy's birthday just over two months" Laura told her.

"That's ages" she moaned.

"How old will you be uncle Chris?" Jack asked.

"I'll be 21 buddy" Chris told him.

"The big 2-1. We have to have a massive party..." Tom told him.

"No! No party Tom" Chris told him firmly.

"Whatever you say Chris" Tom relied as he winked at Ash.

The rest of the meal was full of laughter and good conversation. They all sat and drunk, while Nia and Jack played with Tom. Mary had put Dylan to bed, before her and Strobe had to leave. As it got colder. They moved down stairs, where Laura and Charlotte were sat the sofa and Chris, Tom and Ash were in the kitchen drinking beer while the kids played.

"So tell me about Jake?" Laura asked.

"What's to tell? I bumped in to him one morning when I was in Starbucks. He seemed nice. I saw him again the next week, we got talking, we went for lunch today." Charlotte told her.

"Charlotte!" Laura yelled, "Do you like him?"

"I did, he seemed sweet and nice.." Charlotte drifted off

"but..." Laura egged her on to carry one.

"It was an accident!" blurted out Charlotte.

"You read his mind!"

"I didn't mean to. I lost control. It's is times like this when I hate being a witch!" Charlotte said as she topped up her wine glass.

"What was he thinking?" Laura asked.

"He thought that I was not as interesting as his ex"she said sadly.

Lorelai hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Char"

"Me to. It's so hard to date a mortal. I don't know how Chris married one."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chris, Tom and Ash were drinking beer.

"So, Chris you'r twenty first.." Tom smiled wickedly.

"I've already told you no, no party." Chris told him seriously.

"Ash back me up here. It's you twenty first birthday. One of the most important days of your life" Tom argued.

"We don't even know if it is my real birthday. It is just a day out of the year I picked at random. When Mary wanted me to have a birthday party." Chris argued back.

"Chris!" Tom started but was interrupted.

"No, Tom. I just want a nice meal with my friends, my wife and children." Chris told him.

"You going to be twenty-one, not four-one. You need to act your age!"

"I have responsibilities. A job, wife, children."

"And all I am saying. Is on your twenty-first birthday, ask Mary if she will watch the kids. Come to my bar and have a few drinks, a laugh. Relax and enjoy your self" said Tom, feeling quite smug with his argument.

"Ash, your a father, tell him!" Chris begged.

Ash signed, "Chris, as much as this pains me, I agree."

"Yes! Way to go Ashy-boy" Tom said as he patted him on the back.

"You are a Dad. A great one at that, but even fathers can go out and have some fun"

"So it is settled then on the sixteenth of november we will celebrate the birth of Chris Halliwell in style"

And there is your Chapter four. Did you like it ?

Only thing i want to say is that i would really love some reviews. You may have heard me talk about Charlotte or Bunny, she normally give me feedback and idea's for my stories. However she is not reading this one, because she is mean. So if you could give me some Reviews with feedback and ideas that would be awesome and in return once i get 10 of them, you can have the next chapter which as this line in it.

"Why don't you find them?" Lorelai asked him, "It wouldn't be too hard, they had to have reported you missing. We could look up records and..."

OMG, now you have to review now, i could even update tonight, if i don't fall asleep x


	5. Magical Lands and Princesses

**This is a repost with a bit of extra info at the end. Hope you like it x **

Everyone had gone home and Chris was putting Nia to bed. It was late and she was overtired, as it had been a really long day for her.

"Tell me a story, Daddy" Nia begged.

"You've already had two, really long ones, Pip" Chris told her as he playful poked her noise.

"But Daddy they were from books" Nia explained, "I want you to tell me a story about you"

"About me?" Chris asked. "Don't you want to hear about magical lands and princesses and heroes?"

"You're a hero. You always stop bad stuff happening" Nia told him, "Please?"

"Okay" Chris said, he could never say no to his little girl. "Let me think"

"How about the story of how I met you mother?" Chris asked her, knowing she would love to her it.

He was right, little Nia's eyes lighted up. "Yeah!"

"Okay, I was living in care at the time." Chris told her.

"What is Care?" she asked, Nia was always asking questions wanting to know more.

"Care is where you live, if you don't have parents to look after you" he told her sadly.

"Why didn't your Mommy and Daddy look after you?" Nia said.

"They did, till I was twelve, when one day I woke up in England with no memory of my life. After a while I began to get to memories back, but I could never fully get them back. I can't picture what they look like or what they were like, But I know I had a family." Chris told her. "I was living with foster parents and going to school. When I met this lovely women, called Mary."

"Aunt Mary?"

"Yeah, she took me in and we moved to America. Where I went school and met you mother, she was in my maths class. I fell in love with her the first time a saw her. We become friends at first, then one night. She was walking home late from the library, when she was attacked by demons. I don't know why but she yelled for me and I heard her, you know like the way I can hear you and you can hear me?" Nia nodded. "This was the first time I heard any one in my head, since my old family. I orbed straight to her. I kicked those demons butts"

"And you and Mommy fell in love and lived happily ever after" Nia finished.

"Something like that, Pip" Chris said, as he stood up and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, baby"

"Night Daddy" Nia told him, "I love you"

"I love you too. Mommy will be in to say night in a moment" he said as he kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

Chris smiled at his daughter as he left the room, once he was in the hallway, his smile faded. He tried not to think about the family he had lost and think about the family he did have, but he could not help but miss them. If that was even possible, can you miss something you can't remember? Chris tried so hard to remember his family, his Mom and Dad. He new he had siblings and aunts and uncles and cousins. There was a lot of them, he new that.

He had spent nights wondering if they were out looking for him and if they missed him and though about him, wondered where he was. Or did they think he was dead and thats why he never found them. Then there was this magic, he had gotten it from them, he could still remember everything he had ever been taught, even if he could not remember learning it. A demon could attack and he would now, who the demons was and how to stop it.

"Chris, you okay?" he head the voice of his worried wife asking him.

"I'm fine, I was just telling Pip about how we met and I saved you life" he told her honestly, "We got into how I was in care and it got me thinking about my parents."

"Why don't you find them?" Lorelai asked him, "It wouldn't be too hard, they had to have reported you missing. We could look up records and..."

"Lore-baby. Stop" Chris told her as he raped his arms around her, "I'm fine, I don't need them, anymore. Really. I have you."

"Chris.." Laura started to say.

"...Love, I don't need them. I'm fine. What I really need to do is some work" he told her.

"Chris, it's almost one in the morning. You need sleep" she told him, lovingly, knowing that he worked to hard.

"I know. I'll only be an hour. You get some sleep. I'll be in soon."

"Chris you work too hard" she told him.

"Baby, if I work hard now I can get into a good med school and I need to get into a good med school so I can become a good doctor" Chris told her even though she already new.

"You're going to be a great doctor." Laura said as she gave him a gentle kiss.

Chris sat down and started to read though a medical text book. Chris had always been smart for his age, he new that. When he had started his school in London, they had given him an IQ level of 120.

He loved reading and learning new things. He had aways wanted to be a doctor, he was not sure why he wanted to, but he had. It was one of those things he new, but did not know why he new. Like his last name, when Mary and Charlie had taken him in he had taken their last name Strobe and as much as he loved them. Christopher Strobe had never sounded right to him, it never fit him. So he had told Mary this and she gave him on this sixteenth birthday the forms to change his name. As Chris was about to fill out the forms he had no idea what to put so he just wrote down the first thing that came to him, Halliwell. That day he became Christopher Strobe Halliwell. It felt he was finding who he was. He had found who he was, he was Laura's husband, Nia and Dylan's father, he was going to be one great doctor, he was determined to become on. That is why he was sat at one in the morning studding rather than snuggled in bed with his beautiful wife.

**Did you like it ?**

**I know i've make spelling and grammar mistakes, but once i've written something, when I read it back, I read what I think i've put. Do you get that?**


	6. He Loved to Cook

Piper Halliwell had a good life she had a son who was at Law school, a husband who was loving and dedicated to their family, a daughter who was beautiful and had her Daddy's smile, two sisters who were married and had families of their own, and her own restaurant that was one of the best in San Francisco. Anyone who saw her would be sure she had a perfect and wonderful life. What they did not know was Piper had a hole in her heart. This hole was created nine years ago, when he middle son was taken by demons and never seen again. Her baby, her peanut, her Chris.

He was such a good twelve year old boy, happy. Chris and Wyatt were best friends, so close, but sometimes she though Chris was closer to her baby girl Melinda. Wyatt was overprotective. He had been that way since she was born. He was worse now. Melinda was a seventeen year old girl who wanted to go out and have fun, be young. Piper smiled at how much Melinda was protected by Wyatt. She sighed. It was hard for her though. When Wyatt was twelve, Chris was about ten or eleven, and Melinda was only six, she had let them go to the park alone. It was only down the road and most of their friend would be there. She has been making dinner when Melinda had ran in crying with Wyatt chasing after her. Matt a boy in Melinda's class and kissed her on the cheek and Wyatt had punched him. Piper new that Melinda liked Matt, as much as a six year old could. She was so upset, she locked her self in her room. After hours of, Leo, Paige, phoebe, Wyatt trying to get her out. Chris knocked on the door and asked her if she would please let him in and she did. She had come out an hour later happy.

Chris had always done that, kept the peace between her oldest and her youngest. It had fallen on to her to do that now and she was not doing a very good job. No one could calm Melinda down like Chris. She had a lot of built up anger.

The whole family had been broken after Chris was taken. Leo and Henry were left with all the kids, who were apart from Wyatt, were all under ten. While herself, Phoebe, Paige and Coop had searched for Chris. No one in the whole underworld new where her had gone. The had spend years looking. Slowly they had tried to move one and they had. There was still however a gap in the family, a spare chair at the dinner table, in the family photo's the was still a place for Chris.

Piper new he was not dead, no matter how much all the signs pointed to him being dead, she new he was not. If Chris, or anyone close to her died, she would of felt it, like she did with Prue and she never did with Chris. I did not matter that they could not summon or scry for him. The every spell had failed. She new her baby was not dead.

She stared at a picture of him, his green eyes full of love and happiness. She wondered if he they were still like that.

"Mom" she turned around to see Wyatt standing behind her, "You okay?"

"Wyatt" she smiled as brightly as she could, "I did not know you were coming home."

"I bring washing and the need for a decent meal" he smiled. He was tall 6'2 and well built due to the football in high school. He had light hair that was short and was cleanly shaven. "I think about him too Mom, all the time"

"I made peanut cookies the other day, forgetting only Paige and Prue like them. They were Chris' favourite. Everyone else like's Chocolate chip, or raison. Double Chocolate with extra chocolate chips for Melinda. He loved to cook." Piper said, it felt good talking about Chris, she felt she did not do it enough.

"I miss him" Wyatt told her, "Everyday, I think about my little bro"


	7. Love is Never Having To Say You're Sorry

**Hope you all had a good christmas and this is my present for you x **

"Chris!" Laura cried. "I've been worried where have you been!"

Chris walked fully into the apartment allowing his wife to see how beat up he was and gasp, "I was leaving the hospital when i heard a yell from a near by ally and this witch was being attacked by demons. I had to help her, but they had her husband. So I had to help her".

Laura hugged Chris, "I'm glad you okay, don't scare me like that again".

"I'm sorry" Chris told her.

"Never be sorry for helping people, I love that about you".

"I'm sorry I worried you, Lore." he told her as he kissed her head. "What did you do today?"

"Wrote for a bit. Then Charlotte came round, we had a nice chat. Then me, her and the kids met up with Ash and Jack at the park, they ate and went to bed. Nia was asking for you" she told her, still keeping her arms around him and his hers.

"So, good day?" Chris asked.

"Good day" confirmed Laura as she kissed his lips softly.

"Now it's a great day" Chris commented when the kiss broke.

Laura laughed at him, "That was so cheesy, babe"

"Lore, are you telling me you don't want me to show my love for you in the cheesiest of ways?" Chris asked her over dramatically, "You don't want be tell tell you that I'm also just a boy standing in front of a girl asking her to love him or how I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night and how love means never having to say your sorry"

"I love them movies" she told her with a straight face.

"I know you do," he told her, trying not to laugh.

"Are you making fun of my movies?" Laura asked him seriously.

"Never, my love." he told her just as serious. "Want to watch something with Hugh Grant in it?"

"Yeah!" she said, "I'll pick the movie, you get the popcorn".

Chris Halliwell would leave the apartment at 5.30, so he could get to work by six. Everyday when he was off to school he would stop by at a small coffee shop not far away from school. He was in his first year of medical school and it was not far from the shop. The staff new that bang on 5.39 that Chris would enter the shop and order and large black coffee with an extra shot, once he had the coffee he would grab two sugars, putting them in as he left. This morning however as he was about to leave he bumped into someone, spilling his coffee and her. Luckily they coffee ended up on the floor and not on them.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" Chris said as he looked up to see a young girl standing before him, she could not of been twenty years of age. She had long dark hair, that was frizzy and big blue eyes that were outlined by smudged eye liner, she had a deep red top on and a short black skirt and red heels. She had been out all night, partying.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't playing attention" she told him.

"I was the one who bumped into you, let me buy you a new one" Chris offered, as he walked over to the counter., "Sarah, can I get another coffee for me, and her a..."

"Large black coffee with an extra shot please" the girl said.

"Okay, that will be, $6" Sarah told Chris, he handed over the money with a smile.

While Sarah went to make the coffee, the young girl said, "I'm Mel".

"Chris" he told with smile,"Nice to meet you. Did you have a good night out?"

"It's was okay, friend's birthday, I need to find her before we head home." Mel told him.

"Will your friend be okay?" Chris asked, worrying about the young girl alone in such a big city.

"She'll be fine" Mel laughed, "I'd like to see anyone try and hurt her. She'd kick ass. What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm a first year med student at 's teaching hospital" Chris told her.

" Bit young aren't you?" she asked, looking Chris up and down.

"I'm graduated early" Chris told her.

"Very early?" Mel asked, as if she was trying to find out his age, "You look about 18".

"Try 21 next month" Chris told her, with a friendly smile. "You don't look old enough to be I New York alone?"

"Order up" Sarah called, Chris went over and grabbed the coffees and handed one to Mel.

"Nice meeting you Chris" Mel said with a smile, not unlike Chris'.

"You too, bye." Chris said as he walked off to work.

So Chris had met Mel. I really feel this story is just getting started now.

So Chris said this in this chapter

You don't want be tell tell you that I'm also just a boy standing in front of a girl asking her to love him or how I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night and how love means never having to say your sorry"

Can you tell me what films these are from ?

When someone gets it right I will update! (Just a bit of fun)

acelili


	8. Tree Climbing

Melinda entered the Halliwell manor and sat down in one of the chairs. It had been at mad two days for her. Her best friend, Nat had turned 18 and gotten her older brother to get them both fake ID's. Nat was a witch-lighter, and had orbed them to New York where they had partied till the early hours of the morning. Nat had a left with a boy at about three and she had wondered the city for a while. She had not drank to much and was fine.

She had been fine till she had met Chris in a coffee shop. Chris who seemed to familiar to her and had the same name as her missing brother. Melinda could not help but think they could be the same person. If she was right she could have her brother back, as could Wyatt and Mom and Dad their son. If she was wrong however and she told her parents and brother that she thought she had seen Chris, only to get their hopes up and then find out it was not Chris and end up crushing their hopes and hurting them. It would be bad. Very bad.

She went up to her room, where she lay on her bed, thinking about Chris. The guy from the coffee shop looked like her brother, but it had been nine years . It could have been just wishful thinking on her part to have her brother back. He was going to be a Doctor, a med student at 's teaching hospital. She could go there and watch him and see if it was her brother. Melinda shook her head, she could not identify him for sure. She would need to take Mom, Dad or one of the aunts.

The main reason she thought this Chris was her brother was the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. It was tell her it was him, it was Chris. It was instinct. Her Mum and Aunts all talked about just having a feeling, that this is what they should do, or the feeling of it being a trap. Melinda had never had very good instincts, not like her parents.

A knock at the door, "Melinda?" her mother appeared.

"Hey Mom" she greeted, wondering if she should tell her or not.

"I didn't here you come in" Piper told her, "Did you have a good time at Nat's house?".

"Well Mom, I didn't." This was it she was going to tell her, " I didn't have that good a time, because was both fell asleep before nine and slept in till ten".

"Oh dear, you must have been tired out".

"Yeah, must have been".

"I'm going to the restaurant for a while. Your Dad is at magic School and Wyatt's at school. You going to be okay?" Piper asked her feeling something was not quite right with her daughter.

"Yeah, I might go see aunt Paige for a bit" Melinda said, thinking that if she could not tell her mother maybe her Aunt Paige would be easier to tell.

"Okay, have fun" Piper told her as she left the room, "Remember that Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop and the girls are coming round for dinner at seven.

"Okay, Mom," Melinda yelled back, "Love you"

"Love you, sweetie".

A shower and clean clothes later, Melinda yelled, "Aunt Paige!"

Blue orbs appeared, "Hello, sweet-heart".

"Hey Aunt Paige" Melinda said as Paige hugged her.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Can we sit?" she asked Paige as she festered the old couch.

"Are you pregnant?" Paige asked right away.

"What?" Melinda almost laughed, "No!"

"Good," Paige said as she sat down and was joined by Melinda. "Because you Mom would kill you and Wyatt would kill who ever got your pregnant".

"Okay, so yesterday, I went clubbing in New York, and.." she started.

"Melinda, you can't tell me that, you know I have to tell Mom," Paige told her.

"That's not the point, I am about to tell you something big and you think Mom and Dad should know tell them" Paige nodded for her to go on, "Anyway, we were out all night and that morning, I was in this coffee shop and I bumped in to this man.

I think it was Chris."

"What do you mean you think it was Chris ?" Paige asked, in shock.

"I think it was my brother, Chris. I just have this feeling that it is him".

"A feeling".

"He seems familiar to me, we were talking and it was like I had known him for years. Aunt Paige I really think it's Chris, he was the same age and had green eyes".

Paige sign and looked at Melinda, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We are going to Orb to New York and see if we can find him. Then once we are sure it's Chris, we will then tell the family. Until then keep it to yourself, got it ?"

"Yeah" Melinda nodded she was glad Paige new what to do.

"The only problem is how to find him" Paige pondered.

"He's a medical student at St. John's teaching hospital" Melinda told her.

"Well that makes things a lot easier" Paige told her, "We'll go tomorrow. Tell you parents i'm helping you with a magic school project and be at mine for ten".

"Okay, and thank you Aunt Paige" Melinda said as she hugged her.

"No problem sweetie, now I need to pick up the twins from study group"

"Bye" Paige orbed out.

…...

The next day Melinda woke up and had a feeling of great purpose. It had been hard on Melinda to lose Chris because they relied on him more that anyone else. He was always there for her always supporting her. She loved Wyatt her was a great big brother. Her always protected her and never wanting her to get hurt. Chris was always different he too did not want her to get hurt but still allowed her to be in a situation where she could get hurt.

Melinda looked out her window and saw the large tree in the back yard. She had remembered seeing Wyatt and Chris climbing it when she was very little. She remembered one day climbing it herself and Wyatt had come and stopped her and told she was too little and would get hurt.

After Wyatt stopped her it had made her even more determined to climb it. She was about to do it one day when Wyatt was out with friends and Chris and Mom were baking. She got about a quarter of the way up and got scared. When she heard Chris yelling from the bottom of the tree. He was not, like Wyatt telling her to get down. He was telling her she could do it and he was there to catch her if she fell.

Melinda smiled, that summed up Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt would not let her be in a position where she could fall and hurt herself and Chris would let her, but be there to catch her if she fell. However Chris was not there anymore to catch her.

As Melinda entered the kitchen, she saw her Mom cooking whilst her Dad and Brother sat eating at the island .

"Morning sweetie" Piper greeted her with a smile, "You're food will be ready in a moment.

"Thanks Mom" Melinda said as she got herself some coffee before sitting down with her Dad and Brother.

"You shouldn't drink too much coffee, Linny" Melinda winced at the nickname from her childhood. Everyone thought she hated the name because she had grown up. The truth was, she loved the nickname, it just reminded her of Chris. It was his nickname for her, not Wyatt's.

Leo saw his daughter's pain and said, "So, what are you're plans for today?"

"Paige's, she's helping me with magic school project" Melinda said, knowing no one would catch her lie.

"I'll help you" her Dad offered.

"Thanks, but I already asked Paige and plus you have to work on the car with Wyatt" Melinda said as her Mom place breakfast in front of her.

The rest of breakfast was full of light chatter and polity smiling. Melinda was dying to go Paige' because she wanted to start looking for Chris. She wanted her brother back. At last breakfast was over and she left quickly before Wyatt would offer to orb her.

She loved her car it had been a sweet sixteen present off her parents. Her Dad and Wyatt had restored it for her. It was a blue 1967 Mustang Convertible. She loved it. Wyatt had always been able to Orb off if he needed to get away. If she had wanted to run off she would have to get the bus. Melinda would drive off and clear here head when ever she was upset.

She pulled up to Paige's house and walked straight in where she saw her oldest cousin Henry Junior, or Jay as he was called.

"Hey Jay what's up?" Mel asked. Jay was the same age as her and in most of her classes at school and he was dating her best friend Nat.

"Just off to meet Nat" Jay told her. "We still on for the movies on tuesday?"

"Hell yeah! Me, you, Nat, Nate, and Paul, watching the horror film of the year, The Mental Case. It's going to be awesome!" Melinda yelled.

"Yeah it will!" Jay echoed, "Mom's the kitchen".

"Cheers Dude" Melinda said as she walked in the kichen.

"Later Mel, Mom" Jay said as he left.

Melinda then entered the kitchen and saw her aunt Paige sat drinking coffee, "Morning sweetie".

"Morning Aunt Paige, Do you have a plan for today ?" Melinda asked.

"Well we are going to 's hospital and you are going to point out Chris too me" Paige told her.

"Are you sure you will be able to recognises him ?" Melinda asked.

"I will" Paige smiled seeing how scared the young girl was. "You ready to go?"

Melinda nodded and Paige held her hand and orbed out.

* * *

The appeared a ally way next to the hospital. Melinda hated orbing it had never come naturally to her, she was worse than her grandfather when it came to orbing.

"You okay?" Paige asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered, "You ready to do this?"

Paige smiled at her and they both walked into hospital and went up to the front desk, where Paige spoke to the young girl.

"Hello, I'm looking for a med student, Christopher..."Paige froze not knowing what last time he was using. She looked at Melinda who looked just as panicked as her.

"Do you have a last name?" she asked.

"Err nope" Paige told her.

"We have ten Christopher at the hospital. May I ask why you are here?" the girl asked.

Melinda choose to spoke, "My friend and me were out in new york cubbing. Where we met these two lads one was Chris and he told me he was a med student here, the other gave the name of Owen Harper, my friend had a one night stand with him and now she's pregnant. Only Owen was a fake name and she had no way to find him. So I came here to see Chris and help my friend she's alone and scared. Please".

Paige was impressed with Melinda's lying skills but made a metal note to talk to Piper on how good a lier her daughter was.

"Do you know his age?" she asked Melinda.

"Twenty. Twenty one next month" Melinda told her.

"We have two Chris' who fit that age, Christopher Tyler or Christopher Halliwell" she told them with a smile.

"Halliwell!" Melinda said happily.

"He'll be on his lunch, try the cafe on the third floor"

"Thank you" Melinda and Paige said as they got into a elevator.

"Do you think it could be him?" Melinda asked after a moment of silence.

Paige took a breath, "I think it's possible. We were all so sure he wasn't dead. We are all connected through magic, and I believe that when someone dies that connection breaks. You and Wyatt were upset and worried about your brother, but I don't think there was a moment when that connection broke. I think Chris is still out there".

"You never answered the question" Melinda stated.

Paige took another deep breath, "I want it to be Chris. No one had ever given up the belief that one day we could have Chris back. I'm trying not to get my hopes up".

Melinda was about to respond when the elevator arrived on the third floor. She looked at Paige who gave her a small smile before they walked out. They saw a sign pointing them in the direction of the cafe. "Let's go".

Once they walked into the Cafe they saw lots of people, some doctors, some med student, some family members of patients. Melinda was searching the room for Chris, when Paige grabbed her arm and pulled her into the food cue.

"What..."Melinda began to ask.

"If it is Chris. We can't just walk up to him and say 'hey i'm you auntie and she's your sister, come with us and meet the rest of your family'. We need to not draw attention to ourselves. We are just here to ID him" Paige told her.

"Okay" Melinda agreed as she grabbed a Coke.

Paige brought the Coke and some coffee and began to look for a table. Melinda then pulled her down to one. Once they were sat Paige saw that Melinda was looking at someone, "That's him".


	9. An Old Friend

Chris was sat with his son on his lap, he could hear the laughter of his wife and daughter coming from his Nia's room. It made him smile. He loved his girls so much, they had made his life so much fuller and better. They gave him a real sense of purpose. He loved having people depend and need him, it made him feel like he was doing something good. He remembered the feel he got when he was seven-teen and Laura telling him that she was pregnant. A whole life, was going to be dependent on him and his wife. Chris was scared, him and Laura were only teenagers, still kids themselves. Yet they were going to have a baby. Nia had be born and from the second he had held that sweet little baby in his arms he new that she was the most important thing in life.

His son, playfully laughed at him and said, "Dada"

Chris smiled at his son, "Sorry Dylan, did Daddy zone out on you then"

"Gada" Dylan answered, which made Chris' smile grow.

"I was thinking about you Mama" Chris told the young boy

"Mama" he repeated.

"And your sister, Nia" Chris told him, as Dylan's big blue eyes stared up at him.

"NiNi!" Dylan laughed again and at that moment, Nia orbed in, looking very confused.

"Chris!" Laura yelled and she entered the room, looking alarmed until she saw Nia.

"Sorry, Hun. I was talking to Dylan, about Nia and he orbed her here" Chris told his wife.

"Why were you talking about me, Daddy?" Nia asked as she sat down next to her dad and little brother.

"I was just telling Dylan, what a great big sister he was" Chris told her and he affectionately stroked her long dark hair. "And I was tell him how beautiful his mother is".

"Sweet.."Laura began to say but was interrupted by the door bell, "I'll get that"

Laura walked to the door, but as she did, she turned around too look at her husband and children. Chris no longer had Dylan on his knee, he was now sat at Chris' feet with playing with a teddy bear that had been a present from Charlotte. While Nia was sat next to Chris as he read her a story about a magical land. The sight in front of here brought a smile to her face. Being with Chris made her so happy and she loved Dylan and Nia so much. It was hard for her to picture her life without Chris and the kids. She loved being a wife and mother.

The door bell rang again, as Laura reached it, as she opened it. She saw someone she did not recognise. It was a man, early twenties, had light brownie hair that was slightly blonde in the light. He was tall at a proud 5'9 and wearing a white t-shirt with a open blue shirt on top and jeans. His eyes were a deep brown and the reason Laura felt instantly trusting towards him.

"Can I help you?" Laura asked as the man started at her.

"I'm looking for someone" he told her clearly, trying to look see into the apartment, failing as she could only see the small hallway. "Chris, Chris Halliwell. Does he live here?"

Laura paused for a moment, "Yes, he does".

"Is he in?" the man asked, slightly frustrated.

"Yes, he is" Laura paused again, something was slightly off, "Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend." he answered nervously

"Really! What's your name?" Laura asked, she had known Chris since she was thirteen, she new all his friends.

"Wyatt," he told her "Can I see Chris now?"

"When do you know him from?" Laura asked him, ignoring his question.

"I went to school with him, okay!" Wyatt told her.

"No, I went to school with him!" Laura told him.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Wyatt demanded.

"I'm his Wife, that's who I am, so do you want to tell me. What you want with my husband? Because you turn up at my home, demanding to see Chris. I have known Chris since he was thirteen and let me tell you, if you want to hurt him, in any way I will.." Laura almost yelled at him darkly.

"I don't want to hurt him" Wyatt told her, looking directly into her eyes, "I knew Chris before he was thirteen".

Laura looked at Wyatt, shocked. She new it was not one of Chris' friends from england. She new all of them and Wyatt was so American. This was someone from Chris' past. The one he had no memory of and Wyatt new him. Wyatt could know his family. Wyatt could be his family, a brother or cousin or best friend. "Prove it?"

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"You say you know Chris, from before he was thirteen. From before he was eleven, right? I want proof before you see Chris" Laura told him. "I'm not having him hurt".

Wyatt looked at her for a moment, before taking a breath and then pulling out his wallet. Laura looked puzzled as he looked through the wallet. After a moment he pull out a picture and showed it to her. It was of two boys, one looked too be about ten and the other twelve. "That's me and Chris"

Laura looked closely at the picture, by taking it off him. She looked for a moment.

"Lore! Everything okay?" Laura heard Chris' voice but before she could call back he appeared at the door way, "You okay? Who's this?"

Laura looked at Wyatt then at Chris, "This is Wyatt, he's a writer a paper. He said he might have some work for me".

"Nice to meet you" Chris said as he held his hand.

"You too" Wyatt said, as he shook Chris' hand.

"Wyatt and I were about to get a coffee while he tells me about the work, that okay?" Laura said, as he put her arms round Chris.

"Sure, just remember we have family dinner today" Chris told her, then gave her a small peak on the lips.

"Okay," Laura said as she grabbed her coat and began to walk out the door, "Love you"

"Love you too" Chris answered.

**An/ I know longer get e-mail from when someone adds my story (or me) to favourites. So I the only way I know if people are liking my story is if they review. :) **

**I know there was a bit of a time jump, from eight to nine, but I don't know if the scenes were necessary to the story, I may shows it in flashbacks. **

**Questions. **

**Right now, I am showing both Chris, Laura, Nia, Dylan in one chapter, then Melinda, Piper, Paige Wyatt in another. Should I continue doing this, or stick with one ? If so which one?**

**Do you want Flashbacks things that happened before the story ? **


	10. Special Abilities

Lexi427,crlncyln, Sarah, Phil, Aurore Goddess of Dawn, MONEBUDDHA, a fan, lizardmomma and Charlotte 'tic tac' Coldwell

This chapter is for you :)

Laura and Wyatt were sat in a cafe in silence, each with a cup, tea for Laura, coke for Wyatt.

"You're Chris' brother" Laura told him, this was the first proper thing she had said to him, since they left the apartment. Both had had so much to think about and so much new information to process.

"Yes" Wyatt replied, "Your Chris' wife. How long you been married?"

"Four years" Laura answered.

"You got married at sixteen, Mom's going to go sick" Wyatt said, with a smile, the first real one Laura had seen from him.

"Mom, that's Chris' Mom" Laura said as she took a sip of her tea, "Chris has a Mom".

"Did he not tell you about her?" Wyatt asked, wondering about his little brother.

"Chris had no memories of the first ten years of his life" Laura told him bluntly.

Wyatt looked at her for a moment, "What?" Tears formed in his eyes, "That's why you lied and didn't tell him, who I was?"

Laura nodded and said, "I'm protecting him".

"What happened to him?" Wyatt asked.

"I met Chris when I was thirteen Chris came to my class, we were both in eight grade, he had spent the last two and a half years in England..."Laura began to tell him.

"England? How did he get there?" Wyatt asked.

"Chris told me that one day, when he was eleven, he just woke up, in a ally in London, with no memories at all. He was in care for a while, and remembered some things, but nothing really. He was fostered by Mary and Charles Strobe. He lived with them for a while and I think they adopted him around the time of his thirteenth birthday. That summer they moved to America, where Strobe is originally from. That's when me and Chris met. We fell in love and got married on my 16th birthday" Laura told him, "Your turn now, what happened to your Chris?"

"Before I tell you, I have to asked you something" Wyatt told her.

"Go on".

"Does Chris...Well...have any...Special...abilities?" Wyatt asked.

Laura laughed, "So magic runs in the family?"

"Yeah. So my turn now. As you know we are a very magical family. We get attacked a lot by demons, warlocks, You know about them right?" Laura nodded and guested him to go on, "I was twelve and Chris, was ten, and we were attacked, while we were watching TV. We started to fight off the demons, but more just appeared. I yelled for Mom, who was in the kitchen, she ran in and blasted a lode of them. There was only one left at that point. That's is when it happened. I remember it so clearly. The demon's face. It was long and just evil. This evil grin broke out on his face, as he...he...put his arm around...Chris's neck. Before anyone could do anything, it shimmered out. We looked for him for years, we never found the Demon, or Chris. It was such a hard time for everyone. I lost my little brother".

Tears were poring down Laura's face as Wyatt told her. She felt so sad. Chris, had a family who loved him and was taken from them. She could not help wonder how Chris had ended up in london.

"You looked for him?" Laura asked, she had always thought that maybe his family did not care about it.

"We looked for years, we all miss him. Everything we do, it's like there is something missing, someone missing, Chris" Wyatt told her, "He's my brother I love him"

"How did you find him now?" Laura asked him.

"Melinda was in New York and she bumped into Chris in a coffee shop..."

"Who's Melinda?" she asked.

"My Sister" he told her.

"Chris' sister" Stated Laura, "Chris has a sister".

"She bumped into Chris and thought that is was our Chris. She talked to him and found out he was a med student. Then got our Aunt Paige, to come ID him,"

"Right, so what do you want?" Laura asked.

"My brother back, we just want Chris in our lives" Wyatt told her. The was a gap. Wyatt started at Laura who seemed deep in thought. He could not help but wonder about what was going through her head.

"Okay," she said at last, when she had formulated a plan, "This won't be easy. Chris has gotten use to the idea he will never know his biological family. He's accepted that." She paused again, "Chris is a very closed off people he doesn't let just anyone get close to him. Wyatt, this could hurt him, seeing all you and bringing the memories back. However I think it is something Chris had to face, his past. I want to meet your family first. We'll go from there."

This chapter is short because originally it also had a Halliwell family moment, where you got to meet, Phoebe and Paige's families. However as that involves having a lot of people in one room, all talking. It is going to take me a while to write and seeing as you are all being great with reviews I thought you might like to have a chapter now. I am sorry It is short.

However I have just found out I might be going to spain for a week, and I always get loads of work done when I go, so if I go you'll get a load of chapters posted from sunny (not really because it's the north) Spain :D

Next time: "Aunt Paige, are you pregnant?"

"Hospital?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"I'm cooking for Chris" said Piper.

Ps. What are you fav types of cookies?


	11. The Halliwell Family Meeting

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really love reading your thoughts. _

-meanwhile in San Francisco-

Paige was walking around the dinning room table in the manor. The whole family, except Wyatt and Piper, were sat round the table. They were just waiting for Piper to bring the food in. At last she came in and placed three plates of cookies on the table- one chocolate chip, one oatmeal raison and one peanut-butter. "Okay Paige, what's this about?" Piper asked as she sat next to Leo on the right-hand side of the table.

Leo was on the end of the table, on the other side of her was her only daughter Melinda. Next to Melinda were the twins Prue then Peyton, who were next to their Dad, Henry and an empty chair for their Mom, Paige. Opposite was the youngest person there, Parker, Paige and Henry's son. He was sat next to Phoebe's youngest Poppy, who was sat next her Mom. Phoebe was, as always, sat next to her husband, Coop. Next to him, sat her eldest daughter Perrin and lastly was their middle child Penny.

"Okay, this is not easy to say..." Paige started.

"Where's Wyatt?" asked sixteen year old Peyton, while eating at chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah, why does Wyatt not have to be hear and we do?" Asked Poppy, "I should be on a date!"

"With who?" asked Coop, not happy about his teenage daughter dating.

"Harry Winston" his daughter told him.

"What happen to Mark?" Phoebe asked.

"Who?" Poppy asked, trying to remember him.

"Guys!" Paige yelled waving her arms to get attention, "Trust me, what I have to say in more important that Poppy's love life".

"Fine" every turned to looked at Paige, who took a deep breath.

"Okay, now what I have to tell you is big and I ask you all to not over react and stay calm. I would also like to say that if we could all stay in the room and if no one could storm off that would be..." Paige said.

"Mom! Can you just tell us?" her son, Parker, begged.

"Fine, I just won't you all to know..." Paige began.

"Are you pregnant?" Penny asked.

"What?" replied a shocked Paige.

"No! Mom, please tell me you're not having a baby?" Prue asked.

"Oh God. This is such good new." said Phoebe, clapping her hands together and mentally planning the baby shower.

"She can't be!" Peyton said, "She's too old".

"I am not!" Paige gasped.

"Aunt Paige, are you pregnant?" Asked Perrin.

"No!".

"Then move on" Perrin told her.

Paige started once more, "Okay, Melinda was in New York..."

"What?" Piper yelled turning to her daughter, who look scared.

"Piper! Not now!" Paige told her, "She was in a coffee shop and she met someone..."

"Is Melinda pregnant?" asked Peyton.

"She better bloody not be" Piper yelled, giving her daughter when hell of a look.

"I'm not pregnant!" Melinda defended, "The guy I bumped into...was Chris".

Silence fell over the table. Everyone just sat there in shock at what they had just been told.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"It's him Leo" Paige said, causing everyone to look at her, "Me and Melinda went to the hospital and I saw him. It's really him. It's Chris".

"Hospital?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"He's a med student" Melinda answered, looking directly at her Mom who had yet to speak.

"Is that where Wyatt is?" Perrin asked, putting all the information toghether.

"Yes," Paige answered, "We thought it was best to send him first".

"Why he's my son!" Piper said, everyone new that she was pissed, "How long have you known, anyway?"

"Three days" Paige told her, knowing her older sister just need answered. She had needed answers since Chris was taken.

"We wanted to be sure it was him, to be sure it was Chris" Melinda told her, "I didn't want you to get hurt, Mom, I didn't want to hurt you".

Piper's eyes softened as she looked at her daughter, "Is it really him? My son, my Chris".

Paige nodded and saw her sister brake and in a huge smile, "My son and he's training to be a Doctor, my Son the doctor. Wait why are we still here we should be there, with Chris".

"We can't Piper" Paige told her.

"Why the hell not, I want to see my son, now!" Piper demanded.

"I understand that. That is why I sent Wyatt ahead so, he could go and meet Chris. Talk to him. Find out what happen and explain everything. Then he'll bring Chris home" Paige told her.

"Okay," Piper said as she got up to leave the the table.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Melinda asked.

"I'm cooking. I can't just sit around and wait. I need to do stuff" Piper told them, "I'm cooking for Chris".

With that Piper left the room, leaving some very quite teenager and their parents.

"Are we really getting Chris back?" Penny asked.

Melinda smiled, "I hope so Pen.".

The Halliwell Manor was busy. Piper was the kichen, with her sisters and their husbands, she was cooking enough food for a small arm, which in a way they were. The next generation were all sat in the sun room. Perrin was sat in the arm chair, with her sister Poppy sat on the arm of it leaning on her. The twins and and Parker were sat on the sofas while Penny walked back and forth across the room. Melinda had gone to the bathroom.

"Penny, will you sit still!" Perrin told her younger sister.

"Sorry," Penny said as she sat next to Parker, "I just can't believe this is really happening".

"I know," Said Parker, "It all a bit surreal, don't you think?"

Poppy agree, "It hard to think that we might have Chris back soon".

"If he comes back" everyone turned to look at who had said that. It was Melinda, she had just entered the room and was now standing the the arch way.

"What do you mean, Mel?" asked the youngest twin Peyton.

"All I am saying is that we're not rescuing Chris from some demon. He's not been held captive all these years" Melinda told her.

Everyone looked at her for a moment. Before Perrin spoke what everyone was thinking, "Why hasn't he come home?"

…...

Wyatt and Laura were still sat in the cafe.

"You want to meet the family first?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes" Laura confirmed seriously.

"You think we'll hurt Chris?" Wyatt asked, looking deep into her eyes, as if he was looking for answers in them.

"I think that this situation could hurt Chris. As his past hurt him and you are his past" Laura told him, "Now take me to your family, speaking of which where do you all live?".

"San Francisco" Wyatt told her.

"Okay let's go" Laura told him, as she got up, put some money on the table and began to walk away as she but her cream jacket on.

Wyatt got up and followed her, "You want to go now?"

"You can orb right?" Laura asked him as they walked down the street.

Wyatt nodded.

"Then let's go meet the in-laws" Laura smiled, as she walked down an ally way where it would be safe to orb.

_Well there it is chapter 11. What are you thoughts I would love to hear them ?_

_Reviews :) _


	12. Meet the Halliwell's

_**Okay here is the deal I do not have a beta. So what I do is I read through my story and make the changes I can. I have read though it a few times, but I have not spelt and grammar cheeked it as well as I could of. **_

_**If it's not too bad leave it, but it is I would love it if someone would correct me and I will repost the chapter with the changes. If there are not too bad then don't bother. **_

_**Also i've been reading through my stories and I saw that I don't always use the correct spelling of now and knew. I would love it if you would tell me this is a major thing any of you have picked up. **_

_**Last thing is my chapter length ? I think I am averaging about 1500 word per chapter. I was wondering if you think I should make the longer or if they are okay ?**_

_**I would like to say thank you for reading that and not just not reading my story because of my minnie rant :D **_

Laura and Wyatt orbed into the hallway of the manor. Wyatt watched Laura as she looked round the room, taking in every detail. Her eyes wondered around the room as if she was looking for something. Then her eyes locked onto something, she walked toward a wall that was full of photos. They were of the family over the years. The one that Laura was looking at was one of Chris, he was about nine and was smiling at the camera. Wyatt watched a smile appear one her face, as she looked at the young picture. Wyatt sighed thinking about how the was the last picture they had of Chris before he was taken.

Wyatt smiled at the amount Chris had changed. He had grown up. Part of him still could not believe he had just met his little brother. He had been disappointed that Chris had not know that it was him, his big brother. Wyatt wished that Chris would of known just by looking at him that they were brothers, and that brotherly bond was still there. He knew he was being silly but he never expect Chris to have a wife. What had he expected to fine? Wyatt was not naïve enough to know that Chris wasn't just going to hug him and tell him he was so happy to see him, and then they would go home. Once they were home everything would just be perfect and happy once more. Like it had been before Chris had been taken. No, Wyatt had known that it would never of happened like that. It did not mean that deep down he did not want that to happen.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked Laura, seeing that she was still staring at the picture only now she looked sad.

Before Laura was able answer a middle age women walked in, "Wyatt?"

"Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt smiled, hoping this would all go okay.

"Piper! Leo! Everyone!" Phoebe yelled out, "Wyatt's back!"

Laura watched in shock, as people came into the hall from all direction. She was shocked at how big the family was. At how big Chris' family was. Most of them looked younger than Chris. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. She scanned everyone's faces not sure who she was even looking for. It was at that moment that she locked eyes with what seemed to be the oldest female. She was very intensely staring at her. It made Laura feel intimidated and that she should not be here. The look made her want to leave.

"Where's Chris?"

"Who's this?"

"Wyatt what happened?"

Wyatt put his hand up to silence everyone, "This is Laura, she's Chris's wife".

Stunned silence fell over the room, all eyes were on her. Laura just stood there uncomfortably, hoping that someone would say something. She had no idea that those six words had that much power over this group of people.

"Chris' married" said Penny, after the stunned silence continued.

"Where the hell is my Son?" Piper demanded.

"You're Chris' mother" Laura said, this was the first time she had spoken since everyone had entered the room and she felt quite proud about how strong her voice was when she address the intimidating women, who she now knew as Chris' mother.

"Laura, this is Piper Halliwell" Wyatt introduced, "And this is my father, Leo Wyatt"

Laura broke the eye contact she had with piper and looked at Leo. She smiled at him and when he smiled back, Laura could not help but notice he had the same eyes as Chris, down to the small sparkle in the right corner of them. They were identical.

"I'm Phoebe, Chris' Aunt" Phoebe said as she moved so stand next to Laura, "You and Chris been married long?"

"Err" Laura said remembering Wyatt's words from earlier, "Around four years, now".

"Sixteen!" Piper exclaimed, Laura wished she had been really bad at maths and not been able to work out that they got married at that young age "You got married at sixteen. That's way too young!"

"Look!" Wyatt said, "Can we get down to business?"

Wyatt could see how uncomfortably and scared Laura was and the three empaths in the family could as well.

"Yes! Why the hell is did you bring her and now my son, my Chris!" Piper yelled.

"Piper calm down" Leo told her.

"No Leo! It's been almost ten years since i've seen my son. Then today i'm told he is coming home. I want my son! And I want him now!" Piper exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. Leo went and held his wife as she sobbed into his chest. Everyone looked sadly at the crying woman. Phoebe and Paige trying to image the pain of losing one of their children. The silence was broken by a cell phone ringing. It was Laura's phone, everyone, but Piper who was still crying, watched as she took it out of her bag and looked at who was calling. She hesitated before answering it.

"Hey, Baby" she said softly, she then paused to hear the other person speak, " Oh Crap, is it that time already".

"Is that Chris?" asked Phoebe.

Laura nodded, "Okay, I'll be home with in the half hour" Laura paused once more to hear what Chris had to said, "I love you too". Before hanging up and putting the phone away.

"That was Chris" Piper stated.

"Yeah, I'm late home" Laura said in a small voice, "We have a family dinner".

"Family?" Piper asked.

Laura paused, "My brother and some friends of ours. Look I can't stay long, so do you mind if I talk to Piper and Leo, Alone?"

Piper, Leo and Laura were now all sat around the breakfast bar, Leo and Piper on one side and Laura on the other.

"Can I get you a drink?" Leo asked her with a friendly smile.

"No, thanks" Laura smiled weakly back, "I'm fine"

Laura looked at Piper. She looked old and tired. She looked like life had hurt her and been hard. She looked worn out. The fact that she had mascara stains down her face did not help her. Laura could not help but feel scared in her presents, she had a scowl on her face, she had seen when she caught her eye briefly , and it had stopped her looking again.

"Why isn't Chris here? Why are you here?" Piper asked calmly.

Laura took a breath, "Wyatt turned up at our door out of the blue. I answered. When I found out he was Chris' family. I got scared..."

"Scared of what, us taking him away from you. Like you took him away from us" Piper said.

"No! I never took Chris, I met him when we were thirteen. I was scared Chris was going to get hurt, this is huge and I wanted to protect him. He struggled with not knowing his family for so long and now I think he had finally started to move on. I wanted to know you loved him and wanted him and weren't going to hurt him." Laura told them honestly.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

"He's good. He is in his first year of medical school at 's teaching hospital, he loves it there. He's wanted to be a doctor since I met him".

"Why did you get married so young?" Piper asked.

"We started dating when Chris was fourteen, I was thirteen. We'd been together for two and a half years. We loved each other so much and neither one of us could picture our lives with out the other one it them. We had talked about getting married before. It was our one year anniversary when Chris told me that he loved me and that one day we would get married. I just knew that he was it for me. I always knew. We both did. Chris asked me to marry me on my sixteenth birthday, but we said we wanted to wait to get married. Chris had plans to be a doctor and we knew the next few years would be collage and med school then residency and then we would get married there was not rush." she told them, she paused.

"What changed?" Leo asked her.

"My Dad...He got cancer. I wanted him to walk me down the aisle. So we got married that Christmas. My dad died the a few weeks into the new year" Laura told them.

"Wow" Piper said, "You really love each other."

Laura smiled to herself, "We do"

"Does he hate us?" Leo asked reluctantly.

Laura paused for a moment and looked at Chris' father. She took a deep breath, "No. He doesn't hate you. He...doesn't need you though" Leo and Piper stared at her both deeply hurt at the thought of their son not needing them, "Well he says he doesn't".

"You think he does?"

"I do, I think he misses you. His family. It's just hard to miss something you can't remember properly" Laura told them.

"What do you think we should do?" Piper asked.

"Let me talk to him"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_chapter 12 done. That's it. That is all I have written. This is as far as I planned out this story. I didn't think I would get this far but I have. Not sure what is going to happen next. _

* * *

_Let's hope I get inspired soon :D Maybe some kind reviews could do that :) Seriously though I am not just saying this to get reviews. I planning this story up to this point and I have been working about two or three chapters ahead of what I am posting, so I have time to make changes, but now I have no more. Hopefully I won't be able to sleep one night and I spend all night writing :) _

* * *

* * *

_Review x_


	13. Best Friend Brothers

Chapter 12.

_Before I post chapter 12 I would like to respond to some reviews. _

_It was brought up that why would chris need the Halliwell family, when he had a new family, whom he loves. I think that he will (when and if) he meets them, they will have a connection, if not though their bond as family, but with the magical bond between them. The bond Chris and Piper had is a strong one due to them being mother and son, but also Chris got a lot of who is he from her, his magic, his heritage. Chris' powers are a huge part of him and he is a Halliwell. Also it is not as if he had forgotten them completely. I put in small things, like Chris choosing his name, age and birthday right. He knows all this information he just does not know where he knows it from. _

Laura walked into her flat, took off her coat and walked into the front room. She was meet by the laughter of family. Strobe and Charlotte were playing with Dylan, as Tom, Charlotte and Ash were taking to Nia . She could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and an amazing smell.

"Ma Ma" Dylan smiled happily as he waved to her.

* * *

"Hey Baby" Laura smiled as she felt the need to hold of son and never let him go again, "Sorry i'm late, everyone".

"Don't worry about it dear" Mary told her with a kind smile.

"How did your meeting go?" asked Tom.

"Good, Good, the guy was nice and I think it might get something out of it" Laura said, knowing that now was not the right time to tell Chris. She would do soon though. "Where's Jack?"

"He's cooking with Chris" Ash told him.

"I'll got say hi and get a drink" Laura said as she left the room and went in to the kichen with Dylan in her arms still. She was not ready to put down her son.

She walked in to the kichen and Chris and Jack did not see her enter. She loved watching Chris look and interact with Children. He was great with kids, he was a great father.

"Auntie Lore!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey Buddy!" Laura greeted as she walked over to the boys, "What you cooking?"

"Pasta!" he told her, "Uncle Chris is letting me stir!"

"Is he! Well be careful" Laure said as he walked up to Chris.

"Hey" he smiled as he kissed her softly, "How was the meeting?"

"I'll fill you in later" Laura said, not wanting to lie to him, "Everything okay in here?"

"We're fine. Dinner should be around twenty mins" Chris told her with his trademark grin.

"Dada!" Dylan cried out wanting so attention from his dad.

"Hey buddy!" Chris said, giving as much attention as he could to his son, while Jack was next to the stove, "You going to go with Mommy to see Nia!"

"Ni Ni" Dylan exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go and see your sister" Laura told her son as she left the kichen.

Laura lay in Chris' arms thinking of the events of that day. She had met Chris' family. No they were Chris' family. She was his family. But they were too. They were the ones who had raised him and loved him and wanted him back so badly. Chris was asleep she could tell by his breathing. Laura lay there wondering how she was going to tell him. How could she tell him that his family had come back for him after all of these years. She could never lie to Chris, he knew her too well. She would have to tell him and soon. If she waited too long, it would be like she was keeping it from him and she had no right to do that.

Or did she? She was his wife and not telling him would make everything so much easier. They could just go back to being happy. They hurt Chris and Laura did not want him to get hurt by them and they had the power to do that. She wanted to protect him, she was his wife she had the right to protect him. Laura sighed. She could not do that. Telling him was something she would have to do and soon. He needed to know that his family had not given up on him and that they loved him and wanted him. He deserved to know that.

After all the years of wondering what happened and why he had lost him family after ten years of his wife, he needed to know what happened. Even if nothing came from him knowing. He might not want to meet them or meet them once to hear what happened. Or he might want to get to know the people who were his biological family. No matter what he wanted, he needed to know. For peace of mind.

She would have to tell him. How ? How do you tell someone something like that? How could she tell Chris that his family never gave up looking for him and loved him? She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about what she was going to do and how she was going to deal with it. Her eyes were slowing closing and she was drifting into a deep sleep, when she heard a cry. She turn to the bedside table to see the baby monitor, then she heard a second cry. Chris stirred hearing it as well. Laura said softly, "Go back to sleep, i'll get him" she then gentle kissed him, before getting out of bed and putting on her dressing gown. As she left the room she turned back and looked at Chris, who had his eyes shut, but a peaceful expression was on his face. One of contentment.

Laura took her eyes away from her husband and walked to Dylan's bed room. It was small, tiny even. It had walls that were light blue with a window, which had a crib underneath. On the wall opposite was a blue arm chair, above the chair was two shelves, one that was full of books and the other full of teddies. It had a dark mucky carpet that had been covered by a white and blue rug.

Laura walked up to the crib to see Dylan stood up holding on the crib, crying. She walked over to her son and picked him, then rocked him back and forth, until he seemed to stop crying. She sat down in the arm chair with her baby boy in her arms. He was not asleep, but was just looking up at her, with eyes just like hers. As she watched him, his eyes slowly began to shut. She smiled at her beautiful baby boy for a while, before getting up and placing him back into his crib. She stroked the bit of hair he did have and place a kiss on his forehead. Laura then walked out the his roon, shutting the door behind her. On her way back to her and Chris' room, she cheeked in on Nia, who was fast asleep and she could not help but see how similar she looked like her sleeping father. Once back at her room, she saw Chris was no longer in bed. She could see the a light in the living room was on, so went to make sure Chris was okay.

"Chris," Laura said to get her husbands attention, who was sat in the arm chair with a glass of water.

"Got back to bed, Lore. I'll be in a sec" Chris smiled at her.

"I need to tell you something" Laura said, looking shocked that she had said it.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked thinking the worst.

"I'm fine" Laura said walking further into the room. "This is about you".

"Me?" Chris' brain was thinking about all the things it could be, he had been working a lot lately.

"Yeah, I not sure how to tell you this.." Laura began, almost asking Chris to help her.

"Just tell me" Chris said, he was quite worried now.

"Well, do you remember Wyatt who came over today?" Laura asked.

Chris nodded.

"I lied. I had never met him before today, when he came to the door, but you have" Chris looked confused, "Chris, Wyatt is your brother"

"What!" Chris exclaimed, "How? What? But he...No...He can't be...Brother..."

"He came to the door, saying he was an old friend of yours and I knew he was lying because I know all your friends and I thought he could be a demon or something. Then when he said he knew you when you were young. I knew he was your brother. I could just tell it was him. So I went out to lunch with him. I wanted to know what he wanted and then he took me to meet your family." Laura told him, knowing that Chris need information, " They live in San Francisco and there is a lot of them..."

"There are not my family!" Chris started.

"What?" Laura asked.

"You are my family. The kids, Strobe, Mary. He's not my brother, Tom and Ash are my brothers. Not him! He's a stranger." Chris told her strongly, "What do they want?"

"You. They want to get to know you. To see you. They missed you!"

"I need some air" Chris said suddenly, getting up and going to the bedroom. Laura was about to go after him, when he came out of his room full dressed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

Chris turned and looked at her, "Out. I need to think process all this. I'll be back. I love you" With that Chris gave her a small kiss and left.

Laura sat down on the couch . She had failed it was not meant to happen like that. She could not blame Chris for reacting like that, but it was late and they did not live in the safest neighbourhood. Chris could take care of him self, she knew that. He would keep him self safe for her and their family. She thought about what he said, that she was his family and they were not. She loved Chris and him and the kids were her whole world. The news of his biological family was a lot for Chris to take in alone. She could not help think that maybe she should phone, Tom or Ash to go and look for him, but she knew that if Chris did not want to be found, they had no chance. She would just have to wait until he came home. Home to her and their children.

* * *

Chris' mind was so full of thoughts, he thought that his head would explode. Laura had met his family. Laura had met his family. The family he could never really remember. He walked the streets of New York, the city that never sleeps, but at four am it was quite. They were a few people, but no one was paying attention to anyone else. Chris sat down on a bench. He had met his brother today. Wyatt, he had a brother called Wyatt. Wyatt his brother. All of a sudden his eyes close and a memory appeared into his head.

"_**Wyatt come on we are going to be late!" Chris yelled up the stairs, he must have been about seven. **_

"_**Hold on" A voice yelled back, "I can't find my trainer!" **_

"_**You were already wearing trainer!" Chris yelled once more, clearly frustrated.**_

"_**They are the wrong pair!" Wyatt yelled back, followed by a thud. **_

"_**You okay?" Chris shouted. **_

"_**Fine" Wyatt called back. **_

"_**How can they be wrong?" Chris asked. **_

"_**I can't wear them to go to the park in" Yelled Wyatt as he appeared at the top of the stairs and bounded down. "Where is everyone?" **_

"_**They left. Mom said to lock up and walk down" Chris told his older brother. **_

"_**Okay, let go. I'm staving. It has been ages since he had a family picnic" Said wyatt as he and Chris left the house. **_

_**Flashback end.**___

Chris eyes opened wide! He remember that day. He remembered how he was feeling annoyed at how long his brother was taking. His brother. Wyatt. How could he not know that. He had a brother Wyatt. Wyatt Halliwell was his brother. He remembered not understand why Wyatt had to put a different pair of trainers on. What was wrong with the pair he had on.

Again another memory came to him and his eyes shut.

_**Chris was sat reading a book. He must of only been about six. He was sat under a tree in his back garden. The sun was shinning bright, but Chris was protect by the shade of the tree. He could not feel the sun on him, but he could feel the heat of the sun. **_

"_**Chris come play" an older Wyatt yelled from the backdoor. **_

"_**I'm reading Wy" Chris said, with out looking up from the book. **_

"_**I can see that dork" Wyatt commented as he rolled his eyes, "But i'm bored so come and play!"**_

"_**Wyatt!"**_

"_**Chris!" **_

"_**I'm want to read!" Chris exclaimed. **_

"_**I want to play!" Wyatt exclaimed in return. **_

"_**Then go play on your own" Chris told him.**_

"_**Chris, I want to play with you" Wyatt moaned, "It's no fun on my own. Please. Your my best friend, please, I'm bored. Chris". **_

"_**I'm your best friend?" Chris asked shocked. **_

"_**Yeah!" Wyatt smiled happily, "Now come and play!" **_

_**Chris smiled. Closed his book. Put it down. Then he ran off to play with his big brother. His best friend. **_

Chris' eyes opened wide once more. He was in shock. All these memories he had never had before he appearing or reappearing in his head. He had no idea where they were coming from. There we just there in his head. Clear as every. He even was feeling emotions towards the boy, his brother, Wyatt. He could feel the love and adoration younger him felt for his brother. It was freaking his out at bit. His eyes shut once more and he was thrown into another memory

_**Wyatt and Chris are both awake in the room that they share. It was late at night and the whole house is silent. **_

"_**Wyatt?" Chris whispered, knowing his brother is awake. **_

"_**Yes, Chrissy?" Wyatt answered. **_

"_**Do you have to call me that?" Chris asked, he always hated the nickname. **_

"_**Do you not like it Chrissy?" Wyatt teased playfully, he knew how far to push his brother. **_

"_**Shut it" Chris said, as he TK a pillow at Wyatt's head. Wyatt saw it coming and put up his shield.**_

"_**What's up Chris?" Wyatt asked more seriously.**_

"_**Will we always be best friends?" Chris asked in a small voice. He always had a fear that he would lose his big brother. **_

"_**Yeah!" Wyatt said instantly, "We're brothers Chris. We have an connection. I'll be there for you and you for me. It is what brothers and best friends do!"**_

Chris opened his eyes. What was happening? __


End file.
